


love me always

by jordenjames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordenjames/pseuds/jordenjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Sirius black fell in love with a school girl at Hogwarts and she happens to be the fifth marauders baby sister <br/> jorden James is lurcan James little sister she believes that Sirius and lurcan didn't sell lily and James out because lord voldemort told lily who sold them before he killed her jorden may have been three but she remembers everything down to the last tee she remembers voldemort evil laugh and how he told lily that peter Pettigrew sold them out and became a death eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me always

hi im Jorden James and im the little sister of the fifth marauder I know what your thinking there's only four marauders but your wrong there's actually five Sirius, Remus, James, Lurcan and peter yeah my brother is lurcan he was actually put in Azkaban with Sirius he's believed to have help lord moldewort kill lily and James anyway back to me my life is a total mess up I was a test experiment so I am very different I have lots of sort of parents because of the testing some of them are lily, James potter, Sirius black, lurcan James and Remus lupin yeah I'm the daughter of four of the five marauders. I was there when Lilly and James died they were baby siting me I am two years older than my sort of brother harry potter I am a Gryffindor and proud I have ten real siblings not including myself and eight adopted brothers and five adopted sisters (all my adopted siblings are not adopted by law). one of my sisters is Sirius' adopted daughter Azalea and one is Remus' adopted daughter Aria they are two years older than harry as well. I was there with harry through every thing he has had to face since coming to Hogwarts cause of course in going to help my sort of brother last year we had lockheart so im now in fifth year with Fred and George they call me the pranking queen because I never get caught and I love pranking this boy called Levi scotts because he hurt my younger adopted brother Draco, yes Malfoy I was peeved no one hurts my family. I helped harry kill the baskalis and professor qurill any ways I am a tenthlet im not even sure that it is a real word its like twins or triplets only ten babies im the oldest of us ten there me, William James, Marcus (Devon) James, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Azalea Black, Aria Lupin, Alea Snape, Aries Black and Regel Black the reason we all have different last names is because after our parents died must of us were adopted.  
im also a werewolf vampire witch elemental and a lot of other things hybrid  
my wolf happy kassieskatergirl98.deviantart.com/art/pink-wolf-129229575  
my wolf angry rimamausii.deviantart.com/art/Pink-Wolf-Angry-211646242  
my vampire side sodahead.com/fun/land-of-eve-rpg/group-25579/people-of-eve/f...  
so you can see am a weirdo oh I forgot to say im sort of the queen of werewolves I hate it having to wear dresses go to fancy parties and other stuff   
gtg Mrs weasley calling me to go get my trunk going to Hogwarts bitch peace out


End file.
